laconicscpfandomcom-20200214-history
Document
Documentation #096-1, of Experiment 096-1 Experiment 096-1 is headed by Dr. Dan. Purpose is to test SCP-096’s abilities while obtaining complete physical description of SCP-096. D-9031 is a 32-year-old convicted felon and former tattoo artist. D-9031 is placed inside Bathysphere 303-A, which is then lowered in the Tonga Trench off the coast of New Zealand. Position is approximately ███ km from SCP-096’s temporary containment cell at Site ██. The following was recorded via video surveillance inside Bathysphere 303-A, between it and Dr. Dan’s control site on the New Zealand mainland. Bathysphere 303-A reaches final depth of 10,800 meters. D-9031: It’s stopped. What now? Dr. Dan: Do you feel fine? No sickness, anything? D-9031: My ears hurt. Dr. Dan: That should be expected. Now, on your left should be a steel container. Open it, and there will be a manila folder holding several photographs. Open it and describe the first photograph, please. D-9031 complies. The camera is located so the photograph cannot be seen. D-9031: Nothing. It’s an empty cell. Dr. Dan: Thank you. Please set this photograph face down in the receptacle to your right and look at the next photograph. D-9031: It’s the same cell, but there’s a… foot in it, I think. Dr. Dan: Describe it, please. D-9031: Uh… it’s pale and bony. Sorta creepy, actually. Dr. Dan: Place the photograph in the receptacle, face down, and look at the next one. D-9031: Ok… pause Oh shit! Dr. Dan: Describe the photograph. D-9031: It’s a… I don’t know, some creepy-ass person. Dr. Dan: Describe the photograph, please. D-9031: Hell, man! He’s pale, has white eyes, and somethin’ fucked up is happenin’ with his mouth. What the hell is this thing? At this point, approximately 13:32 standard time, Dr. Dan and Experiment Control is notified that SCP-096 has breached containment. The fastest path to SCP-096-1 has been cleared of civilians and other image-capturing devices, and SCP-096 is now being tracked by satellites via tracking collar. Dr. Dan: On your right, there should be another steel container. Open it. SCP-096-1: It’s a pad of paper and a pencil. Dr. Dan: Yes. Please draw a sketch of the photograph you saw. SCP-096-1 mumbles an expletive and spends the next twenty minutes drawing a sketch of the photograph. At the time of completion, SCP-096 is confirmed to be ███ km away from SCP-096-1. SCP-096-1: I’m done. Dr. Dan: Good. Place the drawing in the receptacle on your left and close the door. SCP-096-1 complies and the sketch leaves Bathysphere 303-A in a watertight buoyancy container. The other photographs are then incinerated in the onboard incinerator. SCP-096-1: What now? Dr. Dan: Please stand by. Forty minutes pass. SCP-096 is now confirmed to be at SCP-096-1’s position and is diving. Transponder signal ends at 9,339 meters as pressure goes beyond the device’s operational limits. The camera shows the bathysphere shaking slightly. From SCP-096-1’s reaction, it is assumed SCP-096 is on the hull and is visible through the viewport. SCP-096-1: Oh fuck! Shitshitshit! What the fuck is that?! Video and audio feed is cut as the hull of Bathysphere 303-A is breached. SCP-096 is recovered by surface recovery team Foxtrot-303-A without incident. Sketch of SCP-096 is also recovered, and a quick test confirms no hostile reaction from SCP-096. Sketch is sent to Experiment Control on New Zealand while SCP-096 is moved to permanent containment.